


Only A Little Bit

by QueenUsagi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, Genderqueer Character, Non Sexual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUsagi/pseuds/QueenUsagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you feel uncomfortable in that body?" Taiki stops reading her book, and glances up at Yaten. "Only a little bit," She confesses after a moment passes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to include Taiki in with my other fanfiction. I feel like her story was the hardest to write, and I kept starting over.

 

* * *

"Don't you feel uncomfortable in that body?"

Taiki stops reading her book, and glances up at Yaten. She's in her female form, wearing Seiya's oversized shirt and some of Taiki's pajama bottoms.

"Only a little bit," She confesses after a moment passes.

Yaten gives her a curious look and sits down on the couch next to her, "What does that mean?"

Taiki feels an urge to laugh at the puzzled look on Yaten's face, but ignores it. "I don't feel too uncomfortable in this body. I feel uncomfortable sometimes, but it's not as bad as how you feel. No one feels as bad as you do in their body."

Yaten growls a little in her throat before getting smacked in the face with a pillow. "I'm not insulting you," Taiki says with an annoyed look on her face. "You feel out of place in that body, you change back to your female body every time you walk into the door. Seiya doesn't seem uncomfortable at all, she stays in that body even when she doesn't have to. I'm in the middle, if that's the best way to describe it."

Yaten doesn't get it, Taiki knows that. She doesn't expect her to get it.

"That's kind of weird."

"Only a little bit," she repeats, and a small smile grows on her face.

* * *

" _The penis is the male sex organ, reaching its full size during puberty. In addition to its sexual function, the penis acts as a conduit for urine to leave the body."_

The bath tub is beginning to fill with water. It currently only has about an inch full of water in it. Taiki sits in the bathroom, her left hand holding a text book while her right hand is in between her legs.

" _The penis is made of several parts: Glans of the penis: In uncircumcised men, the glans is covered with pink, moist tissue called mucosa._   _Covering the glans is the foreskin (prepuce)_."

Taiki grabs a hold of the penis in between her legs, looking back at the textbook and it. She looks at the skin covering the top of it. She grabs the skin and pulls it back, interested in how the little piece of skin is supposed to cover the tip.

" _In circumcised men, the foreskin is surgically removed and the mucosa on the glans transforms into dry skin."_

She chokes, and re-reads the sentence.  _Surgically removed?_ Why would someone remove a part of their sensitive area? Taiki shakes her head, making a mental note to search why people do that.

" _Corpus cavernosum: Two columns of tissue running along the sides of the penis. Blood fills this tissue to cause an erection."_

Blood? Erection? For a book about the male anatomy, it doesn't seem to be explaining certain words. Taiki runs her fingers down the side of her penis. A shiver falls down her back and she pauses, looking back over at the textbook.

" _Corpus spongiosum: A column of sponge-like tissue running along the front of the penis and ending at the glans penis; it fills with blood during an erection, keeping the urethra - which runs through it - open."_

Taiki lets out a breath and lightly presses her fingers against the top of her penis, and traces down to the tip. She feels blood race in different directions of her body, her face and in between her legs. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she squeezes a little and lets out a small noise. It's getting  _hard._

" _An erection results from changes in blood flow in the penis. When a man becomes sexually aroused, nerves cause penis blood vessels to expand. More blood flows in and less flows out of the penis, hardening the tissue in the corpus cavernosum."_

_Sexual aroused?_

"Fuck." Taiki slowly sets down the textbook, and covers her mouth with her hand. She feels something in her mind, something that normally isn't there. It feels masculine and different. Masturbating isn't something _new_  for her, even if she doesn't do it regularly, but it feels different doing it as a  _guy_. Her toes curl and her mind and body are in sync.

She feels like a guy. She's doesn't mind.

* * *

"Don't you feel comfortable in this body?"

It's the same question Yaten asked before, but this time it's Seiya asking. She's in her male form ( _when isn't she in that form?_ ) and her hair is out of its usual ponytail.

"Only a little bit."

Seiya looks at her sister, and awkwardly climbs into her lap, wrapping her arms around Taiki before she can shove her off. "I don't understand." She asks, holding onto Taiki as she tries to shove her onto the floor.

"I feel both comfortable and uncomfortable in this body." Taiki answers as she tries to get Seiya to unwrap her arms. "Get off!"

"No, don't be mean to your youngest sister." Seiya laughs before pulling a little on Taiki's hair. "So, you're a little uncomfortable and a little comfortable?"

"Ow, don't pull my hair." Taiki groans, smacking Seiya's hand away from her hair. "That's right. You could say I'm in the middle, with you and Yaten on opposing sides."

Seiya looks like she wants to ask another question, but Taiki shoves her on the floor before she can.

"Fuck!"

Taiki runs out of the room as fast as she can, laughter erupting from her mouth.

* * *

Sailor Star Maker looks around, her eyes going from the screaming people to the phage that is staring her down.

Times like these are when she truly feels female.

The phage takes a step forward, and Maker takes a step backwards.

"Nice to meet you! Would you like some bread?" The Phage says, twirling a basket of bread on her fingers. "I'm Sailor Baker, and I'm going to feed you until you," she throws a loaf of bread at Maker, "explode."

As Maker jumps to the side to avoid the bread, it explodes. The bread blows up into a million pieces, and a few attach themselves to Maker's body. "Ah!" She hisses, the bread burning her skin. She can feel a blister forming.

" _Star Gentle Uterus!_ "

The attack hits the phage right in the face, and it screams as it falls back. Maker takes a second to rip the burning food off of her body, and throw it back in the phage's direction.

When Maker is Taiki, she feels nothing in terms of gender. She doesn't feel female, male, or anything in between. When she's Maker, she feels  _female_  in so many ways. She can feel her star seed glow, connecting her body with her mind in ways it never does on its own.

Maker jumps back as another bread bomb is thrown at her. She bends forward and kicks it back at the phage's face. It looks surprised for a moment then the bread explodes right in her face. It falls back and hits the ground, not moving an inch. Dead.

When she's Maker, she feels like a girl. It's as if she's given a temporary gender. She doesn't mind.

* * *

Taiki feels three different options of gender.

Girl when she's Maker.

Boy when she touches her male body.

Neither when she's in a neutral situation.

She only feels uncomfortable directly after changing forms, and it stays for only a few moments. Then she feels nothing.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Yaten asks softly as she sits on the couch next to Taiki. She rests her head on her younger sister's left shoulder.

"I'm not sure."

"Does that bother you?" Seiya asks, sliding her butt down into the space on Taiki's right. She wraps her arms around Taiki's arm and rests her head on her shoulder, looking up at her sister.

Taiki glances at her sisters, a small smile on her face. "Not even a little bit," she answers before she picks up the textbook in her lap and begins reading again.

" _Parents who choose circumcision often do so based on religious beliefs, concerns about hygiene, or cultural or social reasons, such as the wish to have their son look like other men in the family."_

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
